Tree of Harmony
The Tree of Harmony is a magical tree which holds the Elements of Harmony. It is located in the Everfree Forest, near Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's old castle. The center of the tree has a star shaped like Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark, while Celestia and Luna's cutie marks are on the trunk. Depiction in the series Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 In the second part of season four's two-part premiere, Twilight Sparkle experiences a flashback where she learns that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna discovered the Tree of Harmony thousands of years ago. The princesses took the Elements of Harmony from the tree and used their magic to defeat Discord. According to Celestia, the tree controls and contains all that grows in the Everfree Forest, even without the Elements in it. Twilight Sparkle and her friends discover that the Tree of Harmony has lost its magic, allowing Discord's plunderseeds to sprout and grow all over the Everfree Forest, slowly killing the tree. Twilight and her friends give up the Elements of Harmony and return them to the tree, recharging its magic and restoring the forest. When the Tree of Harmony regains its magic, a flower sprouts at its roots. The flower blooms to reveal a chest with six locks. Princess Celestia tells Twilight that she doesn't know where the keys are. Celestia assures Twilight that it is a mystery she will not be solving alone. Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 The tree is seen again with the Elements of Harmony still on its branches with the mysterious chest in front of it. At the episode's climax, the tree activates the elements and connects them with the rainbow power that came from the chest. The tree then transports the chest into the ground in Ponyville, which sprouts into Twilight's new castle. The new castle partly resembles the tree itself. Gallery Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 The Tree of Harmony S4E02.png Princesses approaching the Tree of Harmony S4E2.png Luna 'the Tree of Harmony!' S4E2.png Princess Celestia using magic on tree S4E2.png Season 4 promo Celestia and the tree of harmony .png Princess Celestia and Princess Luna with Tree of Harmony S04E02.png|Two sister princesses hover in front of the tree Element of Magic exiting tree S4E2.png Twilight looking at Celestia and Luna with the Elements of Harmony S4E02.png Applejack pulls at black vines S4E02.png Rainbow Dash hits the ground S4E02.png Plunder Vines around Tree of Harmony S4E2.png Close up of the Tree of Harmony S4E2.png Tree of Harmony lighting up S4E2.png Vines Destroyed S4E2.png Harmony Tree shining S04E02.png Tree of Harmony closeup S04E02.png Tree of Harmony without elements S4E02.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Tree of Harmony and chest S4E25.png Discord transports Mane 6 and Spike to the Tree of Harmony S4E25.png Discord wondering about the Tree of Harmony chest S4E25.png Discord sitting on the chest S4E25.png Discord knocking on the chest S4E25.png Discord being overdramatic S4E25.png Discord "well, in any case..." S4E25.png Discord riding Blythe Baxter's scooter S4E25.png Objects are caught in chest's magic S4E25.png Miscellaneous Season 4 premiere teaser image.png Promotional Discord as the announcer in an ad.png|Tree of Harmony seen in the background it:Albero dell'Armonia Category:Trees